


Look At This Photograph

by Sxymami0909



Category: Smallville
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe and Oliver discuss the past and how it plays into the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At This Photograph

Chloe sat on the couch glancing down at the photos in the album on her lap. A small smile pulled at her lips, her fingers playing with the edge of the page as she held it up pausing one last time to glance at a picture in the upper left hand corner with affection before turning the page. Lois had shipped the last of Chloe’s things to Star City earlier in the week and they had just arrived yesterday.

Chloe was just now getting a chance to go through everything and the last box she’d opened had been full of all her old photo albums. She’d already gone through the small one from college, the four semi-large ones from high school and now she was going through the ones from when she still lived in Metropolis.

She tilted her head to the side as she glanced at the photos of her and her Mother. It was obvious that Moira had put together the albums she was holding in her hand. She had them categorized by year, holiday and miscellaneous. Chloe smiled at a younger version of herself dressed up like sleeping beauty.

She still had trouble believing she’d gone through a princess phase when she was younger, though she guessed every little girl did. Chloe’s versions of princesses were always more like today’s Rapunzel from Tangled though. She shifted crossing her legs and rested a hand on her slightly swollen stomach.

Chloe continued flipping through the pages with one hand taking in the memories of her childhood, the good moments and the not so good and she couldn’t help wondering what things would be like for her and Oliver once their baby came. The sound of footsteps moving into the room drew her from her thoughts. She glanced up and spotted Oliver making his way over to the couch.

“Hey, Sidekick what are you up to?” He asked as he sat down next to her and held out two vitamins and a small glass of milk. “You haven’t taken them yet today.” He said lightly.

Chloe rested the photo album on her lap and reached out taking the prenatal pill and multi-vitamin from him. She popped them into her mouth and then reaching for the glass washing them down with the milk. She handed the glass back to him and he placed it on the table. She smiled lightly as she cupped his cheek. “You take such good care of me, Hero.” Chloe leaned in and pressed a light kiss to his lips.

Oliver grinned, returning the kiss and not pulling away until air became an issue. “Of course I do,” He said as his eyes shifted towards the photo album on her lap. He shifted it slightly so he could see the pictures and a smile pulled at his lips. “You were kind of cute Sidekick,” He rested one of his hands over her stomach, brushing his thumb against her small belly.

Chloe smirked. “You weren’t so bad yourself. I’m glad neither of us went through that awkward child phase where you get ugly for a little bit. That means our baby will just be cute.” She commented as she turned the page her mind drifting back to the days when the pictures were taken.

Oliver watched her for several minutes before brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “I can see that mind of yours working a mile a minute. What’s going on? Everything okay?” He asked concern coloring his features as his eyes dropped to the photo album she was looking through.

Chloe nodded. “Yeah, everything’s okay, just thinking,” she said pausing for a second and then turning towards him. “Do you think maybe it would be okay if we went to visit my Mom maybe some time this weekend?” She asked softly. Ever since she got pregnant, Chloe had been thinking about her Mother more than usual and even though she knew Moira wasn’t exactly catatonic at the moment she had a strong need to see her.

Oliver frowned as he dropped his hand to her back and rubbed it lightly. “Chloe you know any time you want to visit your Mom all you have to do is say the word and we’ll go or if you want to go without me I’ll take you and stay outside the room. But you never need to ask permission.” He said softly. Oliver knew even though Chloe didn’t talk about it much, she missed her Mom and he desperately wished there was something he could do to make it better.

Chloe gave him half a smile. “Thanks,” She said as she cupped his cheek, “In case I don’t say it enough it really means a lot to me that you’ve been taking care of her all of these years.” She paused, her eyes turning back towards the photo album. “It’s just lately with going through all my old stuff and the baby,” She said placing her hand over her stomach, “I find myself thinking about our family and how I really want our son to have that.” She admitted softly.

Chloe brushed her fingers over one of the photos. She was standing on a stool at the kitchen counter and it looked like she and her Mother were baking something. She pointed to the picture. “I know neither of us had a lot of time with our parents growing up, but the memories I do have…They’re mostly good.” She said softly, “And I know yours are the same.”

Oliver nodded at her words. “They are,” He said still slightly confused by her train of thought.

Chloe could see the confusion on her husband’s face and she gave him a sheepish smile. “I’m sorry, I’m just saying we didn’t have a lot of those good childhood memories and I just want to make sure that our son does.” She said softly. “I want to do bake sales, be a part of the PTA, and make family dinners. I want you to coach little league or whatever sport he wants to play and do boy scouts and just all the regular things that parents do with their kids.” She explained.

“I want him to know he’s got family and he can always come to us. I just want,” She hesitated when she saw the look on Oliver’s face. “I’m being crazy again aren’t I?” She asked.

Oliver chuckled and shook his head as he pressed a kiss to her temple. “I don’t think crazy is the right word,” He teased lightly as he tugged her against his side. “He’ll have all that Chloe.” His words were soft as he leaned back against the couch with her. “We’ll make sure of it. For now, my priority is you and making sure the two of you are okay.” He said lightly as he rested his hand against her stomach.

Chloe’s expression softened as she leaned into him and pressed a kiss to his jaw. “Have I mentioned lately how much I love you, Hero?”

Oliver grinned as his hand ran down her back before tugging the photo album out of her hand and putting it on the table. “You haven’t,” He teased, “But maybe you can show me,” He said as he shifted their bodies. Chloe chuckled and Oliver grinned as he settled on top of her. He cupped her cheek brushing his thumb against her skin. “I love you too, Sidekick,” He said softly before covering her mouth with his.


End file.
